the_fearsome_fivesomefandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent
Vincent "ban onix" "FridgeRage" Moffatt is the Attack Damage Carry for the fivesome. FridgeRage Veteran League player and confirmed dirty Canadian Vincent goes by the handle FridgeRage on the Rift. Vincent is most known in the group for achieving the rank of Diamond V despite being the worst player in the group. A frequent AD enthusiast, Vincent succeeds at doing precisely the opposite of what his role is meant to do -- going ham. He can usually be seen flashing into three enemies, missing his ult, and complaining about the enemy team comp. Background Vincent was allegedly born in the Canadian wilderness. He was the runt of the litter among his moose/beaver hybrid siblings, but his parents couldn't be more proud. Vincent had an eventful childhood akin to rock stars of the 80's. He displayed a talent for video games and music from a very early age and these skills helped him to become a model human being in his later teens. Vincent is the heart and soul of LoL Stuffs. He's the glue that keeps everyone together in times of struggle and his cheerful personality keeps the crew in stitches with his over the top and wacky antics. Trivia *Masterful ice hockey player. *Totally saw Taylor Swift at the airport. *Lost his virginity at the tender age of 8. *Is the illegitimate love child of Jim Carrey and Celine Dion. *Has a Christian phobia unless it's Tony. Jokes 1v1 me, Italiano, right now - Vincent and Connor have a long standing rivalry in well known Pokemon battle simulator Pokemon Showdown. The two can be seen duking it out in random battles in the Italiano and Portuguese servers. As it stands, Vincent has a losing record against the underdog and rumored retard Connor. Like, what the fuck are you even doing Connor? You just Toxic'd a Steelix. You're not even there - a spin-off of the well received Italiano joke. Upon receiving a challenge, both parties will claim the absence of the other. A commonly used tactic by lower animals to shame and demoralize their opponent. Some say that to this day, they're not even there. Juvenile toilet humor '''- penis ANUS i just farted and it went everywhere '''If you hit ____, he's dead - a common phrase that's mainly directed toward Vincent's support. Usually results in a double kill for the enemy team. Most gold - typically a false claim that Vincent has the most $$$. Can be heard after the end of each match regardless of whether or not it's true. "(mooning)" - needs no further explanation. I called it - shared among most players, Vincent really takes this joke and beats it to death. Is there anything this selfish prick didn't call? Because last I checked, I'm mid. Like it's Christmas - used to describe something happening in abundance. harlo '''- bastardization of "hello" '''The King Of - x character is the king of 1v1'ing y character. The famous example being Lucian is the king of 1v1'ing Ezreal.